


A Different Kind Of Fairy Tail

by ArielElizabeth



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5174141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielElizabeth/pseuds/ArielElizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You, let's call you Elizabeth, Liz for short. Your a lost girl in your early twenties who had just had enough and decided to just quit your life, pack up everything and go to a whole new place which is how you ended up in (think of a place, any, where you would love to run away too and meet lots of great people, bend some contexts of the story to fit if you will) and wind up in a small pub where a group decides to invite you to join their group. (I won't be using things like (N) (HC) etc. but feel free to use your imagination to mentally change whatever you please)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind Of Fairy Tail

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I have been binge watching "Friends" and "How I Met Your Mother" which gave me this idea. Most of the Characters in each scenario including room mates and relationship status are chosen by dice roll to keep some randomness (of course keeping in mind character friendships and ships). It's mostly drama and fluff but there will be some adult and suggestive content.

Lyon: "Sherry they are together and unfortunately there's nothing that you can do about it."  
Yuka: "Lyon's got a point, I get it, he's your friend but if it's going to bother you then you can't keep giving him relationship advice."  
Sherry: "But what kind of friend am I if I don't. I mean it shouldn't bother me. Should it?"  
Chelia: "Of course it should your in love with the guy."  
Sherry: "But she's not a bad person, I mean if I help them get closer then I'm not doing anything wrong."  
Toby: "No your not but you wouldn't be... doing.... yourself... any....favors... what are you looking at?"  
Lyon: "There's a girl at the bar."  
Sherry: "There's many girls at the bar."  
Lyon: "No I'm looking at the red haired, kinda grungy chick at the bar."  
Everyone who isn't facing the bar glances back for a minute before returning to their original seated positions  
Chelia: "Kinda grungy? Lyon that's rude, she's cute."  
Lyon: "She is and it's not rude 'grunge' is an actual style."  
Chelia: "I would say she has 'rocker chic' style."  
Sherry: "Well she is 'rocking' it"

*At the Bar* You put down your drink after checking your account online. "You may have enough to last you a few days in a motel while you search for a job and an apartment. Quitting on the spot doesn't really help in making you look like an excellent candidate to a hiring manager but they have places to help you find jobs right? Your not at a total loss. But first a crash pad." Getting up to leave..."correction, bathroom and then crash pad." Making your way to the back of the bar to the bathrooms a cute young red haired girl gets up right in front of you.  
Chelia: "Hi!"  
You: "Hi!?"  
Chelia: "I love your hair..., and your outfit."  
You: "Thanks."  
Chelia: "I'm Chelia." Holds out her hand.  
You: "Chelia? Wow that's really pretty, I'm Liz." Shakes hand  
Chelia: "Thank you, would you like to join us."  
You were about to say no thanks when you remembered what you set out to do. Go to a new place, check, new job, working on it, new friends,.... in progress  
You: "Sure, um just let me go answer nature's call and I will be back."  
Chelia: "Cool."

*At the booth after the bathroom*  
Toby: "I believe it's my turn to grab this round." Turns to you. "Would you like a drink?"  
You: "Please."  
Toby: "What's would you like?"  
You: "Rum and coke?"  
Toby: "Sure, I'm Toby by the way."  
The others followed suit introducing themselves.  
Lyon: "So are you from here?"  
You: "No, no umm, I just kind of, ended up here."  
Lyon: "Cuz that's not strange at all. Oww!" Sherry slapped his arm.  
You: "I get it, it sounds really vague but I literally just left, caught the next bus and ended up here.  
Yuka: "Won't anyone miss you?"  
You: "Sure, but I kind of don't care. They all know I've been wanting to do this for a long time." Toby comes back. " Just go somewhere new, meet new people. Start fresh."  
Toby: "Don't we all."  
And that's how a pretty fun night with four other random strangers began and a few rounds later it was about time for them to settle in.  
Lyon: "Well, I have to go, where are you headed, if your going my way I'll spot you a cab?"  
You: "I don't know are there any decently priced motels in your area?" After that phrase everyone went silent and looked at Sherry. She had this slightly pained look on her face as she looked back at Toby and Yuka who shook their heads slightly and then at Lyon who lightly shrugged his shoulders.....  
Sherry: "Stay with me!"  
You: "Excuse me?"  
Toby: "No Sherry! I'm sorry Liz it's not you. It's just that we don't know you and this sweet thing has had too many people take advantage of her."  
Sherry: "Toby! It'll be fine, I have an extra bedroom, it's just for the night right?" All heads turned toward you. You knew that it wasn't right to take this lady's hospitality just like that. You didn't even know her. Plus for all you knew she could be some crazy lady but on the other hand, you needed a place. I mean this was the whole point right? For you, this is for you.  
You: "Yeah, oh of course just for the night, at least then I don't have to pay for a night."  
Sherry: "Oh good, I would feel so guilty if I left you just roaming these unknown streets all by yourself, I mean I'm sure you could handle it but.."  
You: "I get it, thank you, actually thank all of you for the drinks and your time I appreciate it."  
Yuka: "It's no problem, I mean, all of us have been there" You smile.  
Toby: "Have a good night kid, we'll get this one home." He gestured towards Chelia who had fallen asleep with her head resting on her arm on the table. Toby and Yuka carefully woke her up and started helping her out of the bar.  
Lyon: "Looks like you are going my way." He offered you his arm and walked with you and Sherry out of the bar.

*Outside of Sherry's building* Sherry says bye to Lyon and walked up to unlock the door.  
Lyon: "See you around kid and if you do anything to this woman I will find you." Holds out his hand.  
You: "Noted, good night." shakes his hand.  
Lyon: "Night." You stared after Lyon as he walked off "He's good looking and so sweet."  
Sherry: "Are you coming hun?"  
You: "Yes, sorry."

*Sherry's Apartment* You sit on the couch and observe the space around you as Sherry grabs the two of you water. You had just showered up and was all cozy in pjs.  
Sherry: "Here."  
You: "Thanks, your place is cute."  
Sherry: "Thanks hunny. This is my first and only apartment."  
You: "Wow, how long have you been here?"  
Sherry: "Uuhhh about 8 years."  
You: "That's a long time."  
Sherry: "Well, like you, this was the first place I settled."  
You: "Is that why your letting me stay here? Cuz, you've literally been in my shoes?"  
Sherry: "Yes and no. I remember what it was like. But at the same time I just wouldn't feel right about leaving someone like you to pay for your night."  
You: "Oh, I will be paying, I'll diffidently pay for your hospitality."  
Sherry: "Well if you really want to then you can pay for brunch tomorrow."  
You: "Deal."  
Sherry: "Anyways I should probably get to bed. If your not ready to settle in yet I can show you the buttons for the T.V?"  
You: "No, thank you but I think I'm going to go to sleep too."  
Sherry: "Ok, night."  
You: "Night." The two of you disappeared into your separate rooms for the night. 

*Next Morning*  
Chelia: "Hi Liz!" You emerged from the bedroom clad in your pjs, a blanket and your bedhead and jumped as you received the enthusiastic greeting from the sweet girl. There were two other boys in the living room. one was fairly dark with dark hair and the other was small and blonde.  
You: "Oh, hey, there are people here!" You spoke in a sarcastically joyful tone. That's when Sherry came out of the kitchen.  
Sherry: "Sorry Liz, a lot of people come in and out. This will probably help." Hands you coffee.  
You: "Ah, sweet healing nectar of the gods." You sigh as you take a sip and take a seat in the closest recliner.  
Chelia: "Liz this is Ren and Eve. Guys this is Liz, the girl I was just telling you guys about." Ren just nods while Eve stutters a little.  
Eve: "H.. hh.i."  
You: "Hi?"  
Ren: "Oh Sherry I need to talk to you, um, alone."  
Sherry: "Oh ok come into the kitchen." Chelia appears concerned.  
You: "Everything ok there?" She snaps out of it.  
Chelia: "Uh huh! So are you ready to leave soon for brunch!"  
You: "Not if I can't take this with me." You take another sip. "And I'm pretty sure brunch requires pants."  
Eve: "You're not wearing pants!? I mean, you don't have too... you know... wear pants?"  
You: "Uhh I think it would be uncomfortably breezy without them so they will be worn." Sherry and Ren come back from the kitchen and take seats. Sherry appears distracted.  
You: "Sherry?" No Answer. "Sherry!?"  
Sherry: "Hmm?"  
You: "You ok?"  
Sherry: "Mhmm, uumm if your just about done your coffee we're gonna go soon."  
You: "Oh, ya just about, uumm should I pack my stuff and bring it with me?" Sherry smiles.  
Sherry: "No hunny it's fine, I'll kick you out much later." Both of you chuckle.  
You: "Ok."

At the rate you were going you would have to say you were pretty successful. Of course the whole apartment and job thing wasn't quite a working progress but that would have to change soon. You were a little worried at how well everything was working out so far. Karma? Or is this actually too good to be true?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank-you so much for reading!!!!! If you have any thoughts for scenarios, episode topics or any other requests please leave comments!!


End file.
